


Bound Together

by Tazza1993



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazza1993/pseuds/Tazza1993
Summary: You didn't glue three people together with just love, scars and a sort of vague hopefulness and then suggest going to a pantomime together. It was simply too awful a notion to contemplate.OrRobert wants to do more things as a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something stupid I wrote to cheer myself up. Set after the three of them move into the Mill together. It's AU as in last Thursday didn't happen.

 

If Aaron had to pinpoint when it started, he would guess that it was around the time of the anniversary of Sarah's death. For the second year, Aaron had accompanied Robert to the graveside, clutching his hand while he paid his respects. Afterwards, Robert had seemed quietly contemplative but not enough to set alarm bells ringing. He had spent a lot of time with his lips on Aaron's in the few days following but Aaron was hardly likely to complain about that. And if he had been much more openly affectionate with Liv around the house, Aaron had simply put it down to an early onset of the Christmas spirit. After all, it was the season of love and understanding and Robert fucking loved Christmas (much to Aaron's disdain. Especially when he insisted on decorating every available surface with mistletoe and tinsel. Sparkly, purple tinsel. Aaron was vehemently opposed to sparkles and glitter on mere principle alone).

 

Then, Robert had started to suggest things (no, not those sort of things. Strictly PG rated things. Sadly, for Aaron). Family bonding things. _Jovial, forced, cliché things_. And one thing Aaron and Robert and Liv had never been was a cliché - they were much too fucked up for that. You didn't glue three people together with just love, scars and a sort of vague hopefulness and then suggest going to a pantomime together. It was simply too awful a notion to contemplate.

 

"A pantomime?" Liv had almost choked on her drink, as the credits rolled. They had settled into a routine of watching the 6:30pm news together after their dinner. Robert had a tendency to interject his own opinions and predictions whenever a bulletin about the business world came up. Liv would snort and ask him if he had mistaken himself for Richard Branson. Aaron would just roll his eyes fondly. The three of them had never met a domestic scene that they couldn't hijack with sarcasm and fond ribbing of one another. "How old do you think I am, five?"

 

"It's Beauty and the Beast this year," Robert informed her, as if that made any difference.

 

"Well, I'm desperate to go, now you've said that," Liv snorted, her tone mocking. "I've got better things to be doing than staring at singing teacups."

 

Aaron was eager to stay well out of this particular conversation. Trying to get Liv to do anything she didn't want to was akin to prodding a lion with a stick. Although he couldn't resist chipping in with, "I think the tea cup's cute." Robert and Liv momentarily paused their bickering to shoot Aaron twin looks of disdain. It was moments like these, when Aaron realised how similar the two of them were in both physicality and character. He loved them, disdain and all, immeasurably. "What, I do babysit Leo sometimes." Aaron added in defence of his Disney knowledge.

 

"Yeah, whatever, save your lame excuses." Liv rolled her eyes, before turning her gaze to Robert. "I'll give it a miss though, thanks. Go and have your mid life crisis somewhere else." With that parting shot, she left the room and stomped her way up the stairs.

 

"I'm not even middle aged, I'm thirty one!" Robert yelled up the stairs after her.

 

"I wouldn't advertise that if I were you," Aaron snickered, reaching over to turn the television over.

 

***

 

Robert conceded the battle, but not the war. It didn't particularly surprise Aaron - Robert was far too stubborn to let anything drop. He wouldn't have minded if he had known what Robert was fighting for. Concerts, board game nights, football matches, Christmas Eve carol services, were all suggested as though they were the sort of family that engaged in these activities on a weekly basis. Carol services, _at the church_. Aaron had been unable to disguise his snort of derision at that idea. Besides, Liv would go up in flames if they took her to church, Aaron had laughed.

 

Eventually even Liv had noticed that something was odd about Robert's persistent need for them to bond.

 

_"He's not dying is he?" She'd asked, only half joking._

 

_"Not as far as I know." Aaron had shrugged, similarly perplexed._

 

_"Good, cause he buys better Christmas presents than you."_

 

_"Hey, I got you that nice bag last year."_

 

_"Aaron, it had puppies on it!"_

 

_"You like puppies."_

 

_"Not on a bag!"_

 

It wasn't as though they never spent any time together. They did - just in a casual, non organised manner. They weren't the Walton's, they didn't need to pencil in weekly family nights. Besides, all three of them loved their food too much to avoid family time for any extended period of time. Plus, they loved poking fun at whatever was on the television together. They'd had a riot watching TOWIE together last weekend. And by watching it he meant tearing every piece of dialogue and crappy montage to shreds. He and Robert had even made it into a drinking game. Liv had rolled her eyes but savoured every minute of their giggling idiocy. It wasn't conventional family time but it was theirs.

 

Aaron had never really participated in family based activities even as a kid and he had no intentions of starting now. Chas and the Dingles' idea of quality family time had usually involved a trip to court, a kidnapping, prison visits or funerals (and sometimes all four of them within a worryingly sport space of time). Ten pin bowling or basketball games had never really been Cain or Chas or Charity's scenes, funnily enough. Aaron doubted that the Sugden family had done the conventional family thing either since it was a rarity that all three siblings were on speaking terms.

 

In the end, Aaron had finally snapped when Robert had suggested a Sunday morning trip to Hotten aquarium. None of them even liked fish, unless it came in batter with a serving of chips. Aaron was simply not willing to give up his Sunday morning quickie and fry up to stare at tanks full of googly eyed sea creatures.

 

"There'll be sea lions though, Aaron," Robert had cajoled.

 

Aaron had wanted to hit him over the head with the frying pan he was currently utilising. He spun around, hands on hips, eyebrows raised in question. "Robert, what is wrong with you?"

 

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with my family?" Robert challenged, his tone breezy.

 

"And why does that need to entail a morning of trying to find Nemo?" Aaron turned off the frying pan because Robert was evidently going to make this difficult.

 

"Aaron, you really need to stop it with these kid's films." Robert deadpanned.

 

"Stop changing the subject - you're slippier than an eel."

 

"See, you're already getting into the sea life theme."

 

"Shut up Robert and tell me the truth."

 

Robert looked Aaron in the eye and told him a version of the truth. A version that Robert knew would get him exactly what he wanted. "I'm an orphan, Aaron," he said. "I know the importance of family time better than most." Aaron stared at his husband, horrified at his own insensitivity. How could he not have noticed what was playing on his mind?

 

"We can go wherever you want on Sunday. All three of us. I promise." Aaron felt like The Worst Husband In The World.

 

That was until Robert burst into peals of semi devilish, entirely smug laughter. "God, Aaron, you're so easily played."

 

Aaron loved and hated him in equal measures. "Fuck off."

 

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and laughed into his neck. His laughter filled up Aaron's chest, made him feel like he was floating. There was a time when the burden of family traumas drove wedges between Aaron and Robert, were even used as weapons by one another, to hurt each other. Now they laugh about them and make light of them in their home, in their kitchen, as they fry bacon together. The counsellor they saw together after Aaron got released from prison would probably spout some rubbish about this being an avoidance technique. Aaron thought it was a hell of a lot better than punching people and he was grateful for the small victories.

 

"You already promised," Robert smirked into his skin. "Orphan trumps everything."

 

"Don't think it trumps deeply troubled ex thug."

 

"I raise you a brother on the run."

 

"I raise you Charity."

 

It was at this point that Liv came into the kitchen, no doubt sensing that bacon was in the immediate future. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them, scoffing at their conversation. "You two are so weird."

 

Aaron laughed. "Does incredibly annoying little sister count for anything?"

 

Robert smirked. "Nah, she's mine too."

 

Aaron's heart tugged in his chest and that was when he knew he had lost. There was still no way that Aaron was going to a Pantomime though. Not now, not ever.

 

***

 

They ended up at the Pantomime.

 

Even worse, Aaron had to bribe Liv with a crisp £20 note to get her to accompany them. Aaron didn't begrudge Robert his happiness but he did wish it didn't involve losing £20 and all vestiges of self respect. Plus, that was before you counted the colossal rip off that were theatre based snacks into the losses and Liv was a very big snacker. Even Aaron would draw the line at buying hot dogs here (£7 for a medium! The prison tuck shop had been cheaper and that was saying something).

 

Hotten Community Theatre was teeming with families, a worrying amount decked out in festive wear: Santa hats; reindeer antlers; tinsel headbands. Needless to say, Aaron, Robert and Liv had decided to forgo any attempts at fancy dress. It was like Christmas grotto hell, thought Aaron. Two enormous, fairy light laden Christmas trees decorated the foyer, a giant model polar bear guarded the entrance and fake snow littered the wooden flooring. Despite himself, Aaron was reminded of his wedding reception and he couldn't help but grin at the memory.

 

They slid into their seats - Liv, then Robert, followed by Aaron and Leo. (Aaron had point blank refused to attend unless they found a child to take with them. Liv had cajoled Leo into discarding his reindeer antlers - courtesy of Marlon - in the car because _they were not those sort of people_ ). Aaron suspected that the seats they found themselves in were sought after ones. Robert had certainly reserved these tickets before he had even agreed to endure such an activity. Yet, Robert was almost beaming under the overly bright theatre lighting so Aaron found himself caring less than he probably ought to have.

 

Aaron leaned around his husband, challenging Liv to a popcorn catching competition as they waited for the auditorium to fill up. They had both been practicing and the contest was intense. Aaron could feel the slightly disapproving stares of the people who had the misfortune of sitting behind them. Liv over calculated her throw slightly, meaning that she was forced to lunge forward, mouth open, to make her catch. She just managed it, before promptly choking as the popcorn no doubt hit the back of her throat.

 

"Heathens," Robert chuckled, well accustomed to such spectacles. He patted Liv on the back sympathetically, he himself having been drawn into unwise competitions with the two of them many times before.

 

Liv spluttered, Aaron smirked, satisfied with his victory. Leo just stared, blue eyes wide. _Paddy would never behave in such a manner._ Liv passed him a handful of popcorn and he grinned at her toothily, won over. Aaron tousled his godson's hair affectionately, leaning back in his chair as the curtains opened and the show began.

 

***

 

Robert was at the toilet when Aaron's worst nightmare came to life. Of course, it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Leo was a cute kid and his shock of white blond hair made him stand out from all of the other children in the audience. Plus, bloody Robert had been unable to resist forking out the cash for premium seats. They were sitting ducks really. (Did Aaron mention that it was his worst nightmare to be dragged up on stage in front of hundreds of people, most of whom were wearing reindeers antlers and judging Aaron for not wearing a pair proudly?).

 

Leo clambered up on to the stage, beaming and delighted to be chosen. His gappy grin and red bobbly sweater made him an endearing sight. Aaron watched him warily, unable to completely disregard his godson's enthusiasm, yet harbouring some idea of what was to come. Liv just grinned, wolfish (a wolf with popcorn stuck in her teeth. Aaron made a mental note to take a photo once they got out of here, it was the least she deserved).

 

"What's your name?" The smiling woman on the stage asked Leo.

 

"Leo."

 

"How old are you, Leo?"

 

"Six."

 

"Are you here with your parents today?"

 

"No, with Uncle Aaron."

 

"Do you think it would be funny if we got Uncle Aaron up on the stage and made him look very silly?" Even through his dread, Aaron thought that was a bit rich coming from a woman who was dressed up as a teapot.

 

Aaron ended up on the stage, wearing a stupid wig and bright red lipstick, being forced to participate in a dance off with another hapless parent. Leo laughed, his eyes crinkled at the corners. Liv laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair. Aaron lost the contest - he'd have to buy sweets for Leo later to make up for it. One of these days, he was going to learn to say no, he vowed to himself.

 

"I can't believe Rob missed that," Liv spluttered, as Aaron and Leo returned to their seats. "He's been ages by the way."

 

"He's probably on his phone," Aaron muttered, semi bitterly. His husband had to be the luckiest man on the planet. Then again, Robert would probably have basked in the attention of an audience of expectant faces staring up at him, would have had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

It wasn't until the curtains closed and the lights came back on that Aaron began to worry. Only Robert could find trouble at a family pantomime.

 

"Robert?" Aaron called out, entering the bathroom, Leo on his heels.

 

"Finally." Aaron was relieved to hear Robert's disgruntled voice, coming from one of the locked cubicles. "I thought you were never coming. I can't get out."

 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, confused. "I mean I'm locked in, you idiot."

 

It was Aaron's turn to double over laughing hysterically. He could hear Robert's irritated huffing through the barrier between them. "Why didn't you ring me?" Aaron asked, in between snickers.

 

"Because there's no signal in this hell hole of a theatre!" Robert's voice was several pitches higher than normal.

 

Eventually he pulled himself together enough to go and find help. Ten minutes later, the theatre's handyman unjammed the lock, releasing a very frustrated Robert from his makeshift prison.

 

"Shall we book tickets for next year?" Liv smirked, as they walked back to the car.

 

"No," Aaron and Robert snapped in unison.

 

***

 

The pantomime incident had been nothing short of a disaster but the apologetic sex that had resulted from it had been brilliant. Besides, Aaron wasn't made of stone - he had never been able to resist Robert's sad puppy eyes for long. It was barely a week before Aaron was agreeing to give Robert's plans another chance. It wasn't like they could sink any lower, anyway.

 

The football match the three of them attended together certainly started out more promising. For a start, all three of them liked football much more than they liked singing household appliances. Even Liv, who was trying her upmost to project an air of nonchalance, couldn't help but smile as they entered the football ground. It had been a while since Aaron had been to a sports event and he savoured the familiar smell of frying burgers and spilt beer.

 

Robert reached over as they queued at the turnstiles and gently touched Aaron's arm. "Good idea?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

 

"Great idea," Aaron smiled.

 

"Can I buy a team shirt?" asked Liv, nodding her head in the direction of the no doubt overpriced official merchandise store. Robert rolled his eyes, before forking out £40, knowing than resistance was futile. Aaron wasn't the only one who caved at the first sign of puppy dog eyes.

 

The first half of the match was almost enough to convince Aaron that they should do this sort of thing more often, together. He was slightly taken aback and immensely gratified to notice that Liv's eyes didn't stray down towards her mobile once for the full forty five minutes. The atmosphere was electric, the home team was winning and Robert was smiling.

 

Robert, who had went to buy them snacks at the half time whistle, returned to his seat, handing a beer to Aaron and a burger to Liv.

 

"What do you reckon about the new midfielder?" Aaron asked, taking a sip of his drink.

 

"Yeah, he's pretty good," Robert said. "Not afraid to get stuck in. Much better than the last one."

 

"I reckon Aaron would like to get stuck into him," Liv snorted. "He was totally checking him out."

 

"Liv!" Aaron protested, blushing instantly.

 

Robert huffed for the rest of the match. It took three blowjobs and a Star Wars marathon to make it up to him.

 

***

 

On their trip to a local theme park, the rollercoaster broke down, leaving Aaron and Liv stranded for ninety minutes. Liv was scared of heights and showed it by displaying a level of snide that gave Aaron an instant headache.

 

They'd taken Sarah and Jack to the zoo with them. Liv looked into the lion enclosure and found the glassy, lifeless eyes of a dead lioness staring right back at her. Jack had been looking over her shoulder before she could cry out a warning. The little boy was so upset that they'd had to take him home instantly.

 

The final straw for Robert had been their Sunday afternoon at the local Odeon, watching a Star Trek marathon. The fire alarm had rang out, just fifteen minutes into the first film.

 

"We're cursed," Robert had growled, as they spilled out into the car park.

 

Aaron had placed a placating hand on Robert's shoulder. "When has Robert Sugden ever given up?"

 

"Around the time Blackpool zoo's finest lion dropped dead right in front of us!" Robert snapped. "Next weekend, I don't want to see anything other than a bottle of whiskey."

 

"Thank god for that," Liv chuckled.

 

***

 

Aaron brought up the subject on their first holiday abroad as a threesome. Aaron had suggested it for Robert's thirty second birthday. They horsed around in the pool by day, then by night Aaron and Robert drank cocktails while Liv ran up ridiculous bills Face timing Gabby. Aaron sipped his beer on his sun lounger, watching as Liv floated across the swimming pool on a lilo. Robert lay beside Aaron, all golden freckles and glistening skin. It was the most relaxed they had been in months.

 

"Robert," he said, the splashes and shouting from the pool making it necessary for him to talk louder than normal. "You do know that we're a proper family, don't you? Even though we don't necessarily do the whole happy families thing?"

 

"Of course I know that. You and Liv are the only family I'll ever need." Robert's gaze was sincere.

 

"As long as you know that," Aaron smiled softly.

 

"I've always known it. I just got caught up in trying to give Liv an ordinary family for a while. Now, I know that we don't need to be ordinary, though. We're enough. The three of us, together. Messed up forever." Robert's words were intense, fierce.

 

"Forever," Aaron vowed right back.

 

"Saying that, this holiday's actually going quite well, isn't it?" Robert shrugged, as if surprised by the lack of mini disasters so far.

 

Less than an hour later, Liv tried to somersault off the side of the pool, only to bang her head on the hard tiles. There was blood, there was stitches and there was the challenge of A&E with a language barrier.

 

"We're definitely cursed," Aaron said to Robert later, as they curled up together under the duvet.

 

They both laughed into the darkness.


End file.
